Up Until Dawn
by TheGodOfBlueCookies
Summary: After moving in to the college dorm with tech nerd Cisco he finds he has a very unexpected type of neighbour with more than one surprise. Follow as the young couple have to deal with demons from each other and much worse... College. This is a Karry fanfic ( Kara x Barry )
1. Chapter 1

**Up Until Dawn**

 **Hey guys and gals, what? Surprised something is coming up so soon after** _ **Only By Chance**_ **?** __ **So am I xD**

 **Anyway, this is a Karry fanfiction (Kara x Barry)**

 **This is going to be AU where neither have their powers, I haven't seen any powerless AUs so I couldn't help myself :D**

 **Barry POV**

I don't care what you hear, moving is one of the toughest things you ever have to do. Saying goodbye to your family to strike out into the big bad world on your own, it can be scary.

But not to mention the _PAIN_ of moving all the boxes and furniture.

Today was the start of my first year of National City College. I lived in Central City with my foster dad and sister but now I was moving a sofa up three flights of stairs to the dorm room I will share with my best friend Cisco.

Cisco was helping move the couch too but he isn't... well _athletically endowed_. To be honest neither was I, but I had more muscle than him.

Meaning I had to be the one pulling the sofa up the steep stairwell.

"Dude, you spend most of your time at the gym, just pull!" Cisco's always helpful advice was meant by a grunt courtesy of me.

"Pulling won't help if you can't lift the legs at your end above the stairs" Heaving with all my might moved the sofa up one full step.

"Good progress, dude. Just nine steps and another flight to go!" If Cisco had any power, I would call him Captain Obvious right about now.

"Okay Cisco. Let's take a break, okay?" Letting the sofa go all I could hear from Cisco was a small groan as the sofa attempted to fall and crush him.

"Oh sorry Cis, I forgot tha-"I was cut off by a door behind me opening.

"Uh, is everything all right out here?" Spinning on my heels I was gobsmacked.

There she stood; a beautiful blonde with small glasses about to fall off the bridge of her nose also wearing a light red blouse and blue skinny jeans and a pair of black vans.

"Yeah, Uh, No I mean. We are just moving some furniture upstairs. No need to worry!" To make myself looked laidback and carefree by leaning my arm on the almost vertical sofa, causing a grunt from the bottom of the stairs.

"You need some help moving it then?" She shifted from one foot to the other, finding her shoes particularly interesting right about now

"Nah, we got thi-" I got cut off again this time by Cisco

"YES PLEASE, GETTING CRUSHED!"Cisco pleaded

"Oh sh-, I got you Cisco" As I grabbed the sofa, left hand underneath and right hand on top pulling as hard as I could letting Cisco give out a sigh of relieve

This time I felt another, softer hand fall on mine immediately making me letting the sofa fall back onto Cisco.

"Uh sorry, I thought I would help. I'm Kara by the way. Kara Danvers." Her voice was angelic. A voice you would want to hear on your darkest day.

I noticed I was staring when her cheeks flushed and was holding her hand out in mid air.

"Barry Allen, pleasure to meet you." I took her small hand in mine. Her hand was warm to the touch

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes with a grin on both our faces. Her blue eyes on my green eyes

"Yeah great. I'm Cisco by the way! Make out later, help me!" Cisco's weak voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Sorry Cisco, again" The next ten minutes was spent getting the sofa up onto level ground.

"Okay, now that I'm not being crushed. Nice to meet you, my name is Cisco." Cisco took a courteous bow

"Uh, hey Cisco. I'm Kara, sorry about leaving you to be crushed." She said with a slight giggle that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hey, Cisco. You want to go check if any of your gadgets got broken in the move? The boxes are quite flimsy" The rage that lit up Cisco's face was exactly what I was expecting.

"It's your head if anything is broken Allen!" He bound up the stairs three at a time.

"So Allen, moving upstairs I see. What room are you in?" Kara fixed her glasses as her eyes travelled up and down my lean frame.

Dragging my hand through my now messy dark locks to the back of my neck I also sized her up, she seemed to be a shy girl dressed modestly with a little smirk plastered on her face but her eyes, her eyes showed that she isn't a nervous girl that never talks to any guys. They were fierce but gentle at the same time, they were captivating.

"Cisco and I are moving right upstairs, I guess we are neighbours Danvers." Her smirk expanded to a full sized grin, and I had one to match.

"Well, I hope you and your girlfriend aren't too noisy" Her head fell to the floor but her eyes were still looking up.

"Ha, no girlfriend, but I can belt out a really good _One Direction_ tune in the shower! But you need to keep house parties and date nights to a minimum as well." Her head shot straight back up with a suspicious look on her face.

"Really? You like to sing _One Direction_? I bet you break all your bathroom mirrors with your shower singing!" A faint call came from within the open door to Kara's dorm.

"Oh that's Alex, my sister. I will have to run now, see you another time Barry." Kara made for her door but in a moment of confidence I stepped up and gently grabbed her forearm.

"Hey Kara, if you're not busy tonight, a couple of my friends and I were gonna go to a karaoke bar in a couple hours. You and your sister could join us if you want, you know, to welcome each other to the dorms?" A moment of thought flashed in Kara's eyes, but only for a moment.

"Sure, I can talk Alex into it. When were you thinking of going?" Kara's eyes lit up brighter than all the lights in the hallway.

"We were gonna go about nine, giving us about five hours to get ready. We can come pick you and Alex up?" I never realised that I was still holding her arm until I saw another young woman inside calling on Kara and giving me a Death Glare.

"Okay, sounds perfect, but I gotta go. See you at nine Allen!"

With new found strength I begin dragging the sofa up the stairs... but ran in to the same problem of it still getting stuck on the stairs.

But right now I couldn't care less; I could get use to my name rolling off of Kara's tongue.

 _Allen. Allen. Allen._

 **Hello everyone. As you may know from my** _ **Only By Chance**_ **and** _ **Home Alone**_ **Fics, I am a huge Flash fan. I especially love Karry right now, mostly I am all SnowBarry but I love the thought of all the things Karry have in common.**

 **Anyway, Favourite Follow Blah Blah Blah, I mostly want reviews actually, tell me you love me or yell you hate me, all opinions welcome.**


	2. When In Rome

**When In Rome**

 **Hey guys, I am getting really promising reviews across all of my stories and I wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing these stories.**

 **If you like this story than go check out my** _ **Only By Chance**_ **story that seems to be my most popular right now, with this hot on its tail.**

 **Btw this is a REALLY long chapter XD**

 **I also don't own the rights to the songs I will use (Listed at the end) and the lyrics come from AZ lyrics.**

 **Barry POV**

Never before have I spent four hours inside my wardrobe trying to pick out an outfit to go to a bar. Of course I try and look good every time I go out but I normally just take a shirt, jeans and my red converse and that's my look done.

Now I am trying to think of colour pallets, shirt tucked in or untucked. Even trying to think what mints I should use for the night.

"Dude, why are you stressing? It is just a karaoke bar; you've torn that place down a hundred times." Cisco was on the floor, going back to check on his smaller drones after throwing a shirt over his superhero t-shirt.

"Nah, Cisco. Kara is going to be there tonight, I need to look a bit better than normal." Taking the gel off of the shelf I started to gel my hair for the night.

Cisco was on the floor in the sitting room and I was in the bathroom styling my hair with surgical precision. The small Latino engineer decided to get up off the floor and interrogate me.

"Why are you putting so much effort into tonight? As soon as she hears your voice she will automatically love you." Cisco was leaning against the doorframe behind me and all I had to say were the magic words...

"Her sister is coming as well..." Before I could blink Cisco pushed me away from the mirror to take the central point himself

"Move Allen, I need to fix my manly mane of hair" He immediately picked up a hairbrush in one hand and his toothbrush in the other.

"Whatever man-"I was stopped while in awe at the Latino mans multitasking ability by a small vibration in my pocket. It was a text from Caitlin, the third member of our trio.

"Hey, Cisco. Caitlin is bringing your second crush!" His eyes lit up like the fourth of July

"Ronnie!? Yes, tonight will be epic!" He ran from the mirror, hairbrush dangling in his dark locks and toothpaste at the corners of his mouth.

He darted straight into his room to change into more presentable clothes without guac and oil stains.

 **Kara POV**

"Please, Please, pleeeeaaaase Alex!" Barry had just left fifteen minutes ago and Alex wasn't even close to coming out to the Bar.

"No, Kara. College is for learning, not going out to Bars with cute boys you met on the stairwell." Alex was sitting on our pristine white sofa watching _Homeland_

" _See!_ You think he is cute too! Just one night, come to the bar. It is just karaoke!" I tried to reason with my older sister.

The noise of someone grunting outside our door got me curious. There had been people moving in all day since it was the beginning of the year. But these guys had been causing noise for longer than I could take.

My first intention was to go out there and give them a piece of my mind, get them to hurry up and move away from my door so Alex and I could watch _Homeland_ with pizza in piece.

But when my blue eyes met his swirling green eyes, I lost all sense of thought. I looked into his eyes and felt piece. Before snapping out of my trance I may have looked him up and down, his lean frame captured in tight dark jeans that hugged his every curve, the shirt that had been mostly unbuttoned to expose his white vest underneath.

I wanted to tangle my fingers in his dishevelled hair and feel his soft lips on my own.

But that wasn't the point. Me and Alex where new to town and I thought we could make some friends before College officially begins and we are up to our knees with papers and assignments.

"C'mon Alex. One night out before we get swamped with work!" I saw a chink in her big sister armour as she stiffened, but soon relaxed again.

"No, you still have to unpack most of your things, remember?" Alex thought she had won and that was the end as she dug into her victory slice of pizza, but I had one more trick up my sleeve.

"You know I am going anyway if you don't. You can't stop me. But would you really let your little sister go to a bar by herself?" Check and Mate.

"Fine, but I decide when we leave, and I am not singing at all. Deal?" She stuck her hand out to me.

"Deal, we still have four hours so we can watch more TV." I declared while flopping on the sofa.

"Oh no, if you are making me go out to a bar on your little date, I am dolling you up. We have to get all your makeup, hair and clothes done little sister, which can take all four hours!" I knew Alex didn't like makeup as much as most girls but this was her way of punishing me for dragging her along.

"Ugh, fine. But no complaining while we are out!" I let her drag me off to her wardrobe of dresses.

 **Barry POV**

"Okay Cisco, you go downstairs and call Caitlin. Tell her we are on the way." The young genius bound down the stairs, lollipop in mouth with plenty of backup in his shirt pocket.

Okay, it is time. It is nine and I have to go get Kara from downstairs. God I hope this goes well.

Plastering a confident grin on my face, I knock on her door, waiting patiently while my heart ran a marathon.

As soon as the door opened my mouth dropped from its confident smile and my eyes couldn't help but wander as my brain with all its witty comebacks turned to mush.

There she stood in a knee length blue dress with spaghetti straps and a purse hanging from her shoulder. Her hair that was in a bun the first time we met, was now falling free, cascading down her back and framing her face perfectly with small curly ringlets. She hadn't put too much makeup on but it was perfect, Kara had a little eyeliner to highlight her sparkling blue eyes using the "feline flick" technique.

Being brought up with a female best friend I also saw she was wearing nude lipstick with a little bit of blusher to give her cheeks a rosy red glow.

"Hey Barry! Ready to go?" Kara beamed her brilliant smile at me snapping me out of my daze.

"Uh, yeah, Cisco is downstairs waiting. After you ladies" Alex was dressed similarly except her dress was black.

As Kara began down the stairs, Alex stopped after locking the door and turned to glare at me...

"Watch yourself Allen; I know how to break your arm in more than five places!" Then her deathly glare changed to a smile of triumph as my complexion paled under her glare

I offered the ladies to go down the stairs first only to be a gentleman but I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the view. I'm not a pervert but I can appreciate two beautiful women.

As we got onto the street I could only hope that Cisco doesn't try the moves too early with Alex and get his arm broken in five places...

"Hey Kara, this must be the lovely Alex Danvers!" Cisco made to shake Alex's' hand and I couldn't watch as horror struck me when he went to kiss her hand

"Yes, and you must be Cisco, pleasure to meet you." She accepted his advances as she let him kiss her hand.

So it's just me she hates, great!

"Well the karaoke bar is right around the corner, Caitlin and her boyfriend will meet us there" And just like that we were off.

I was thankful that Cisco was able to occupy Alex up front with his Nerdish charm. That left Kara and me to hang back and talk to each other.

"So, Kara, done any karaoke before?" She seemed to be a bit unsteady on her high heels

"Just a little in school, probably nothing compared to your shower singing." She fell as she caught her heel in a crack on the sidewalk causing her to fall onto me.

Her small frame fit perfectly as I caught her with my chest, with a small yelp, my arms instinctively wrapped around the petite young woman.

"You obviously don't wear heels often, what's the special occasion?"I asked slyly, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Well this dork asked me to go to a bar with a couple of his friends; I took sympathy on him and agreed to come along. My sister insisted in dolling me up like _this_." Kara retorted, now standing up but in no hurry to leave my arms.

"You wound me Kara Danvers, truly. It hurts right there!" I complained pointing at my heart.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get untangled from each other's arms and get in here already Ronnie is waiting!" Cisco called back to us, now outside a brightly lit bar filled with singing and laughing.

"Well we are being called on, cry-baby Allen. Oh and by the way, I find dorks kinda cute..." She quickly unravelled herself from my arms and walked off with a little extra sway to her sultry hips.

So it is gonna be that kind of game? Well I can play it that way too. Picking my jaw up off the pavement I decide today isn't the night to hold back on my singing. Today might be the day to show off

Walking into the bar last of all my friends I can see Cisco introducing Alex and Kara to Caitlin and Ronnie. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kara, the way she would steal glances at me and lift and give a slight shrug when I caught her.

"Hey, Barry, decided on what you are gonna sing tonight? The crowd loves anything you do though!" Cisco added a little shoulder push to my side as I decided on bringing out the big guns.

"Yeah, Cisco. I might do the one you are always pestering me to do. The one I haven't done in here." Cisco seemed to catch my meaning as his eyes lit up and ran off to tell the DJ.

"Wait. You guys have been here before? That seems a bit unfair!" Kara had piped up through everyone else's small talk. Caitlin and Ronnie seemed to be getting really close to Alex.

"All is fair in love and war, Danvers."I downed the drink I got from the bar as I saw Cisco pointing me out to the DJ.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Allen!" Before I could respond all sound in the bar ceased as the DJ picked up his microphone.

"Hold up ladies and gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight as our resident Super Star Barry Allen will be performing now!" The audience of regulars all cheered and whooped as I made my way onto the small stage.

As the cheering died down the familiar tune of _Live While We're Young_ came through the speakers. Tapping my foot along with the intro I got into my grove.

 _Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

 _Come on and let me sneak you out_

 _And have a celebration, a celebration_

 _The music up, the windows down_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)_

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

 _Don't overthink, just let it go_

 _And if we get together, yeah get together_

 _Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

 _And girl, you and I_

 _We're about to make some memories tonight_

 _I wanna live while we're young_

 _We wanna live while we're young_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_

 _(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

 _Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_

 _Tonight let's get some_

 _And live while we're young_

The song ended and the crowd gave a standing ovation. Most of the bar sung along when the song started to pick up in the chorus and later verses. I was just glad that it looked like all my friends were enjoying it also.

Ronnie and Caitlin were dancing. Cisco was singing his heart out. And the Danvers appeared to be having a party as well. The way Kara looked at me was as if she was issuing me a silent challenge.

"Thank you, everyone. Now I would like to call up my friend... Kara Danvers!" The whole crowd cheered and started chanting her name. _Kara! Kara! Kara!_

I saw her turn towards her older sister and say something but as if imitating me, she downed her drink and started making her way to my place on the stage.

Kara went straight to the list of songs available as I went to sit down next to my friends receiving compliments on my way there from the strangers in the crowd.

"That was something Allen; good for someone who isn't a professional." Alex sounded surprised but the look on her face was calm and even sly, like she was hiding something.

"Thanks, I like performing in front of a crowd and seeing them enjoy their night!" It was the truth, I liked making people smile.

"Yeah? Too bad you aren't going to be smiling for very long, she is gonna wipe the floor with that performance!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" I immediately ate my words as I heard her song come on and her lips started moving.

 **Kara POV**

 _During Barry's Song_

"He is great isn't he Alex!" I knew she was enjoying herself as she was drinking and dancing slightly to Barry's singing.

"He is okay, you could destroy him though." I blushed slightly. I know it is my sister but I don't her compliments a lot.

"Alex, I am not here to humiliate Barry!" I chuckled at the thought of his adorable face all crinkled in confusion.

"But you are in a karaoke bar, and you know what they say. _When In Rome_! _"_ Alex was already getting a bit tipsy due to her very strong first drink.

"C'mon Alex, just enjoy the song!" To that Alex closed her eyes and started rocking out, well as best as you could to One Direction.

After the song ended I felt a new adoration for Barry, he was a man that seemed to have many layers from his cocky attitude to his passionate singing, and I intend to unravel all of his layers.

Suddenly the challenge I was waiting for came through the speakers as I locked eyes with Barry...

"Now I would like to call up my friend... Kara Danvers!" That was all the challenge I needed.

I turned to Alex " _When In Rome_!" I downed my drink and made to the stage to pick my song.

The list was very vast and I liked so many of the songs but my eyes fell on one that hit particularly close to home in my high school days

Informing the man in the booth I took up centre stage with the mic. Normally I hate to be under so many people's judging stares, but one of those people was Barry, and that was all the motivation I needed as _Wrecking Ball_ came on.

 **We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain**

 **We jumped never asking why**

 **We kissed, I fell under your spell.**

 **A love no one could deny**

 **Don't you ever say I just walked away**

 **I will always want you**

 **I can't live a lie, running for my life**

 **I will always want you**

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **I never hit so hard in love**

 **All I wanted was to break your walls**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me**

 **I put you high up in the sky**

 **And now, you're not coming down**

 **It slowly turned, you let me burn**

 **And now, we're ashes on the ground**

 **Don't you ever say I just walked away**

 **I will always want you**

 **I can't live a lie, running for my life**

 **I will always want you**

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **I never hit so hard in love**

 **All I wanted was to break your walls**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

 **Left me crashing in a blazing fall**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me**

 **I never meant to start a war**

 **I just wanted you to let me in**

 **And instead of using force**

 **I guess I should've let you win**

 **I never meant to start a war**

 **I just wanted you to let me in**

 **I guess I should've let you win**

 **Don't you ever say I just walked away**

 **I will always want you**

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **I never hit so hard in love**

 **All I wanted was to break your walls**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **I came in like a wrecking ball**

 **Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

 **Left me crashing in a blazing fall**

 **All you ever did was wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me**

 **Yeah, you, you wreck me**

As the song came to a close I realised I had my eyes closed most of the time but as soon as they opened, they were trained on Barry Allen with a look of gobsmack on his well defined features.

I never even noticed the crowds standing ovation until I got back to my seat when they finally died down as everyone sat except Barry, who kept clapping until I had taken the seat in between him and my sister

"That was great Kara! You didn't tell me you could sing, that's cheating!" Barry ordered more drinks for the group, hoping to get us all drunk in tonight's celebration before College starts up officially.

"All is fair in love and war, Allen." When our eyes locked, sky blue on emerald green, that's when I realised; I had an unstoppable pull towards this man,

"Touché Danvers, touché" The two had been inseparable all night. Always sticking to one another's side like it was life or death.

They had talked about nothing of importance, just bonding over their love of food, music and competition. Learning little things about each other, favourite food, colour and even as far as birthmarks.

Barry had a little lightning bolt on his left and Kara had an S on her right shoulder. They were completely ignoring the other members of their group, so it was no surprise that they didn't notice when Cisco snuck away to talk to the DJ...

"To end the night we have a suggestion from my man Cisco Ramon."Oh this can't be good

"Why don't our two singing lovebirds come back up on stage one final time for a duet?" To this the whole crowd started to chant. _Karry! Karry! Karry!_

"We better give the people what they want Mr Allen, or we might have a riot on our hands." I was secretly thankful to Cisco; this would be a perfect way to end the night.

"C'mon then, Danvers. We have a crowd to please!" Taking me by the hand, Barry dragged me to the side of the stage to decide what song we should sing.

"Hey, Barry, ever seen Grease?" It was my favourite musical as a child and I remembered all the songs off by heart.

"Oh please, I was basically Danny Zuko in my high school life. Apart from the womanising... and the gang... Yeah I have seen it!" Barry got flustered but told the DJ our pick and just like that the sing started. The familiar tune of _Summer Nights_ started thumping through the speakers.

Barry: _Italics_ Kara: **Bold** Both: Underline

 _Summer lovin', had me a blast_

 **Summer lovin', happened so fast**

 _Met a girl crazy for me_

 **Met a boy cute as can be**

Summer days drifting away

To, uh oh, those summer nights

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

 _Tell me more, tell me more_

 _Did you get very far?_

 **Tell me more, tell me more**

 **Like does he have a car?**

 _She swam by me, she got a cramp_

 **He ran by me, got my suit damp**

 _Saved her life, she nearly drowned_

 **He showed off splashing around**

Summer sun, something's begun

But, uh oh, those summer nights

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

Tell me more, tell me more

 **Was it love at first sight?**

Tell me more, tell me more

 _Did she put up a fight?_

 _Took her bowling in the arcade_

 **We went strolling; drank lemonade**

 _We made out under the dock_

 **We stayed out till ten o'clock**

 _Summer fling don't mean a thing_

 **But, uh oh, those summer nights**

Tell me more, tell me more

 _But you don't gotta brag_

Tell me more, tell me more

 **'Cause he sounds like a drag**

 **He got friendly holding my hand**

 _Well, she got friendly down in the sand_

 **He was sweet, just turned eighteen**

 _Well, she was good, you know what I mean_

Summer heat, boy and girl meet

But, uh oh, those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more

 **How much dough did he spend?**

Tell me more, tell me more

 _Could she get me a friend?_

 **It turned colder; that's where it ends**

 _So I told her we'd still be friends_

 **Then we made our true love vow**

 _Wonder what she's doin' now_

 **Summer dreams ripped at the seams**

But, oh, those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more.

Throughout the whole song, Barry and I slowly gravitated toward each other, like it was our natural safe space, our home to be close to each other, until we were touching foreheads.

We never even acknowledge the crowd all cheering us so loud that it could be heard on the other side of the street.

"Wanna get out of here? It is getting a bit loud." With a slight nod of agreement he took my hand and we were on our way back to the dorms as fast as my heels and our almost drunken stumbling would allow us.

"Wait, did we just leave all of our friends?" I realised that Alex had the keys to our place so I was effectively locked out.

"Actually the others left before us, Caitlin went with Ronnie and I think Cisco left with Alex... Oh god, what are they doing in ,y apartment...?" Barry had a really cute look on his face, obviously not liking the thought of what his best friend may be doing with my sister.

"Well Alex has my keys so do you mind going to get them? " Barry's shoulders slumped as he started up the set of stairs to his apartment.

After a couple minutes Barry came barrelling down the stairs with a horrified look on his face.

"Yep they are definitely... Doing... Things... Clothes were strewn everywhere... Found them in her purse..." Barry held the keys on his finger for me to take.

"Thank you Barry, you're my hero!" I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and unlocked my door.

Barry seemed to relax a little as he looked back towards the stairs and slowly took the first step.

"Hey Bar? I'm not very tired, you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" I knew Barry didn't want to sleep through his best friend and my sister doing it and I felt a little bad because it was my sister. It didn't hurt that he was great fun to hang out with.

"Sure, Kara. That sounds fun"

 **Hey guys and gals. I warned you. SUPER long chapter, it actually took me three days of on and off writing to get this done.**

 **Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Personally I think it dragged on a lot but what can you do? I didn't want to split this chapter up because it didn't feel right to split one night up into two or possibly three parts.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy, don't forget to check out my** _ **Only By Chance**_ **Flash Fic as well.**

 **Thanks for Reading :D**


	3. Glad You Came

**Glad You Came**

 **Hey guys and gals, I know I am paying a lot of attention to this story but I feel the Karry community isn't very well represented and there isn't very many stories up so I wanted to keep Karry fans happy. If you have your own ideas please write and post them, I need more Karry stories xD**

 **If you can't write and post them I will gladly take requests, Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Barry POV**

I couldn't stand the bombshell of my apartment, not because of all the boxes where piled in the corner but because clothes of my roommate and a girls where all over the floor.

It's not that I was new to sex, or that I didn't expect it to happen at _some_ time. But this soon? With our neighbour? With the _sister_ of my own crush?

No, that's being stupid, he is allowed to... be with, anyone he wants, and if he likes Alex then I will not stand in the way of them, he is in Kara's apartment anyway, I doesn't need to listen to those two go at it!

None of that matters now as Kara had gone into the bathroom to get all that makeup off and get into more practical clothes then that dress. She did look stunning with both but she didn't need either to catch my eye.

The apartment she shared with Alex was almost fully unpacked, considering most people only moved in recently, it was quite the feat. Of course Alex and Kara seemed very determined and were most likely great at their teamwork. On the other hand you have Cisco and I who spent most night watching Star Wars again, it was a tradition, with any milestone, and we would celebrate by watching Star Wars.

The only boxes around Kara's apartment seemed to only contain family photos and portraits. By the presence of paint cans and paint brushes, I would guess they were going to be re decorating the apartment before putting anything on the walls.

A picture at the top of one of the boxes caught my attention, a small, decorated frame of four people in front of a two story white house near the coast. In the centre stood four people, two small girls, one brunette and one blonde. Behind them were two adults, a male and female, the male with short dark hair and a small beard, the women with light blonde hair.

"That's my family. One of the first family photos I was in." Kara's soft voice broke my train of thought.

She was now wearing a simple grey off the shoulder top with a light blue tank top underneath and black leggings. Her once curled hair was now up in a sloppy bun with small curls still popping out of the loose knot. She adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she looked at the ground under my gaze.

"Yeah? So you're the cute little blonde in the middle? Can you tell me more of your family?" Kara seemed caught off guard by the question as she pushed her shoulder off the doorframe.

"Well Mr Allen before we start any serious subject you set the blanket up on the sofa and I will get some really unhealthy but really tasty snacks!" Kara ran over to the freezer in the open plan kitchen and ducked her head in for a second.

Deciding to just go with it I pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and laid it out on the cushions, it didn't cover the whole sofa, maybe two cushions out of the three. Thinking we would both need to be very close to cover us both, it wasn't an unpleasant thought.

"Hey Barry, we have Ice Cream or Ice Cream, your choice!" She held up two large tubs of cookie dough Ice Cream, deciding to tease her a bit I took a moment to tap my finger on my chin in mock thought.

"Hm, quite a range of choices Ms Danvers, I don't think I could possibly choose from the vast amount of choices!" The only thing that broke my act was the smile that tugged my lips up as she just stared at me.

"We only just moved in, we didn't have time for grocery shopping okay? We weren't expecting visitors so Ice Cream is the only thing we have in the freezer!" She put one tub back and picked up two spoons from the drawer.

"I wasn't judging, Cisco and I went out and got Chinese food, we haven't even got a table set up or anything, by the way how did you get your sofa up here?! It wouldn't fit up the stairwell!" To be fair, it wouldn't, our one only just got round the turns and Cisco still got crushed a couple times.

"Well get under the blanket with me and all your questions will be answered." She climbed under the fluffy blanket and patted the seat next to her in a sign telling me to sit.

"You better not be a blanket hog, I will fight back if you take all the blankets!" I joked but there was an undertone of a serious threat.

"Well better scoot closer so the blanket covers both of us, take your spoon and dig in before I eat it all myself!" Kara got comfier by bringing her feet up onto the sofa and resting her head on my shoulder.

The position felt natural, like our bodies were purposely melded perfectly to fit one another, I put my chin on her head that fit snugly in the crook of my neck.

"So what do you want to know, Allen?" Kara raised her head slightly to look me in the eyes, those beautiful eyes.

"Tell me more about your family, if you don't mind of course." I felt her whole body tense up and shiver a bit so I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

"It's a bit complicated. I can tell you about my foster family but it's a bit too late into the night and I'm a little too drunk to get into my biological family. It's not a very nice story to tell." Kara let a single tear to roll down her cheek. I used my thumb to gently stroke her cheek of the tear and tilt her chin up again to meet my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't feel comfortable with it. We can watch a movie and just drown our sorrows in Ice Cream." I rocked her back and forth slightly as she caught her breath and regained her composure.

"Thank you, can we leave the family stuff for another night and just watch a movie? It's been such a great day so far." I was partially thankful she didn't ask about my family either, that is a messy subject.

"Okay Kara, whatcha wanna watch? I will even stand for a totally cheesy chick flick." She laughed lightly and went to put in a random movie into the DVD player.

As she sauntered back I dipped my spoon in to the now slightly melted Ice Cream. When she got closer and settled back into my side at peace. First I had to draw her attention up to me.

"Hey Kara, look at me." It was a lazy but effective attempt to get her attention and it worked well enough.

"Yeah Bar-" She was cut off by the Ice Cream from my spoon now covering her small nose as I put the now empty spoon down and looked away trying to act nonchalant.

"Oh no you didn't Barry Allen." She picked up a large spoonful of the gooey ice cream and went straight for my face, before she could get her revenge I threw the blanket up to cover my face as best I could.

"You started this war Allen, now put the blanket down and face your punishment."

I heard the spoon clank onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, thinking it was safe to put my makeshift shield down and lower my guard for a split second, and that was the best decision of my life.

As the blanket fell I wasn't attacked by a heap of Ice Cream in my face, rather a pair of cherry soft lips on my own lips.

Taking a moment to realise what was happening, I seized the moment and cupped her cheek with one hand as the other stroked her back soothingly.

Kara pulled back too early to my liking, but we were both taking deep breaths so it was evident we were making out for longer than I thought.

"Sorry Barry, I just made it weird, it's just that I like you a lot and I just wanted... I'm sorry I just destroyed any chances at a friend-" I cut the beautiful young woman off once more, but this time with a gentle but passionate kiss.

"You didn't ruin anything Kara, I like you too, but before we continue I have to know one thing..." I pretended to have a serious question but it was anything but serious.

"Oh god, what is it?" She seemed genuinely scared

"How did you get this sofa up those stairs?!" She made a noise halfway between a snort and a laugh as she pulled my face towards hers, forehead to forehead, breath mingling and mixing.

"It separates into three parts idiot, now just kiss me." This time I happily obliged with no surprise and no lingering furniture questions

Just Kara I and this perfect moment.

 **Alex POV**

Stumbling into my apartment, the first thing I notice is the melted ice cream on the coffee table, the waste of a quality dairy confection.

The second thing I noticed was the body that was sleeping on the sofa, or more accurately _Two_ bodies on the sofa. Barry lying sprawled out across all three cushions and Kara on top of him.

Both were sleeping soundly, with the TV on in the background as the two had Swollen Lips but thankfully, they were both fully clothed.

Man that would be so awkward to come home and find your roommate busy with entertaining a special guest, if you know what I'm saying...

 **My my, how the tables have turned on Alex. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I was gonna have a parent death, foster family bonding session but they just met each other, no one goes into tragic family backgrounds that early!**

 **As I said before guys, write your own stories and post them, even if you don't post them maybe send me a few ideas on what you want to read. I am always looking for more Karry reading material, so c'mon guys, let's get this community skyrocketing in success, up, up and awaaaaaaaay!**

 **Thank you guys, my stories are nothing without the reader, you guys and gals are the real Super people!**


	4. Tease vs Tease

**Tease vs Tease**

 **Hey guys and gals, back at it again with another Karry story. I finally saw the Flash and Supergirl crossover. I loved the Barry and Kara (with friends) moments, especially the jealousy of James... MWAHAHA. I didn't like such a lazy excuse of, Boom, Flash is here deal with it, and every moment with Flash was kinda... Meh. My favourite part was when Cat called the group of four something like a "racially diverse cast of a CW show" and the part where Flash brings Ice Cream to Kara (and friends) and Kara just has such a cute "YEEEES!"**

 **Anyway, enough with that, this is my ideal version of powerless Karry and the horrors of college.**

 **Kara POV**

I woke up in one of the best ways possible, with an incredibly handsome but incredibly asleep dork underneath me, mumbling things in his happy dream land. I could stay here all day, lying against Barry, breathing evenly and heavily. It was almost snoring but somehow he made it cute.

I never even noticed when his eyelids fluttered open to cast his emerald eyes on my own sky blue eyes, I was too busy looking at his lush lips, so close and yet so far, I could slide up and make out with him for days if he didn't interrupt my thought with his deep, sleep ridden voice.

"I would kiss you but I fear I may have terrible morning breath." I jumped a little; I was too busy thinking of the hours spent just talking, kissing and sleeping.

"I think it is worth the risk sunshine." I pushed myself further up his body and caught his lips with mine before we were very suddenly, and very rudely, interrupted.

"Yeah, morning Sunshine? You two _sleep_ well?" A voice broke through the bubble separating Barry and I from the world.

"Jesus Alex! How long have you been standing there?!" I yelled out to her while scrambling off of Barry, punching him in his junk and causing him to grunt and fall off of the sofa and rolling on the ground in the fetal position, rocking slowly.

"I came in and announced myself, but you were too busy making googly eyes at Mr Infertile there! You really sucker punched him; I'm not cleaning up if he pukes!" And with that she left with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry Bar! I didn't mean to hit you _there_!" I could see his lips but no sound coming out, so I leaned down to place my ear closer to his quivering lips.

All I could hear was the words _"Why me?! Why me?! Why there?!"_ Being repeated over and over again as he scrunched his eyes and rocked on his side.

I ran right over to the kitchen cupboard and into my secret stash in the bag, hidden behind a packet of brussel sprouts was a light pink box.

"Doughnuts! I have doughnuts! If you don't get up I will eat all these doughnuts by myself!" He must have known the threat was real as he sprung up like a rocket and jumped the sofa in a single bound, before I knew it his chest was pushed up against mine with his chin resting on top of my head. I had the box of heaven behind my back at arm's length so he couldn't reach.

"Oh very spry now aren't we? I guess you don't need any make up doughnuts do you?" I heard him groan in annoyance, as his stomach added a second voice when it growled at me.

"You owe me doughnuts! I won the war! What do I need to do to get the holy goodness?" I didn't either bother replying; I just looked up at him, closed my eyes and puckered my lips.

He understood immediately as his arms slithered around my back and his lips melded themselves to mine. I dropped the box and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my fingers in his dark locks. I didn't even realise my schoolgirl error.

Before I could react his head dipped out of my arms and he untangled himself from me. Opening my eyes I was ready to grab his collar and pull him to my bedroom as I lock the door but he had certain look of smugness.

"Oh you didn't did you..." He took his arms from behind his back, holding a pink box in one.

"Oh I did. And these are all mine, spoils of war from my victory last night!" He placed my favourite doughnut in his mouth and searched the box for any other good ones.

"Oh Barry... I seem to remember I was on top of you all night, and that. _That_ is my favourite doughnut in your mouth; if you don't take it out I think I will have to force it out." I went to the freezer and pulled out one of our many packs of peas and stalked over to the doughnut thief.

He shook his head and let out a muffled "No". Not wasting a second I lunged at him and placed the frozen peas right on his crotch and bit into the doughnut hanging in his mouth. He was so surprised all he could do was drop the doughnut and grab the frozen bag.

"Thanks for the doughnut; those peas should help sooth where I punched you!" I took his stunned silence as evidence of my victory and left to sit in front of the tv showing the news.

"That was mean Danvers. Cruel and unusual punishment. You stole that doughnut straight out of my mouth!" He flopped next to me, peas still in place, and took a doughnut from the box on the coffee table.

"Yeah, that's the only thing you had a problem with. You hit me with ice cream, gave my sister plentiful ammo to tease me until next year, then tried to steal my doughnut. You had it coming. Speaking of which, heard from Cisco?" I finished off the doughnut and picked up another one.

"Damn, he will be wondering where I am! I need to go back upstairs! Mind if I keep the peas? You got me really good!" He scattered off the sofa, jacket in hand, doughnut in mouth and peas on crotch.

"Of course, I don't want those peas now! See you soon?" I asked hopefully while approaching him next to the door.

We hadn't talked much last night about what we were but I hoped this was the start of something new with Barry and I.

"Yeah, of course. I will come back round later, after I sort a few more things out in the apartment. See yah!" He was half out the door before springing back like a rubber band and gave me a small goodbye kiss.

"So? You and Barry, eh?" I snapped around to see Alex leaning on the wall in the hallway leading to the bedrooms.

She had always been sneaky; I wouldn't be surprised if she was there the whole time, skulking in the shadows.

"Two can play at that game Alex, So you and Cisco, eh?" Shrugging her shoulders she sank into the sofa, pulling my doughnuts into her lap.

"He must be really special if you offered your secret doughnuts to him!" Shrugging that comment off I went back to my interrogation.

"Don't change the subject, you didn't even want to go out but you end the night going home with Cisco? You may have scarred Barry for life by the way!" That got all her attention.

"What did he see?! Was he spying on us?! He had no right!" She sounded angry but the pink tint to her cheeks meant that she was more embarrassed than anything.

"Relax! He didn't see anything. You took our keys so he went up to ask Cisco if he knew where you were. He didn't need to as he saw your clothes strung along the floor. He took the keys and came back down. And technically it was his apartment..." Alex countered that remark by throwing a doughnut sprinkle right into my mouth.

I could only imagine Barry's embarrassment, walking into his apartment with a bag of peas in between his legs and a really awkward explanation with Cisco.

 **I would also love to give a shout out to SpeedForce 1229, and their story "Call me Kara". I love this story and i can only hope that my stories can get as good as their one.**

 **The story was not created by me, all credit goes to SpeedForce 1229, i am just letting you guys know that this is a great Karry story to read.**


	5. Vegetarian Pizza Can Be Healthy, Right?

**Vegetarian Pizza can be Healthy, Right?**

 **Hey guys and gals, I updated my other Karry story twice the other day and thought it was about time to show this one some love too.**

 **Barry POV**

Walking into the apartment I saw something I did not expect but something much better than anything else I could have wanted.

Cisco was sitting on the couch with the same peas on his crotch too.

Meeting my eyes as I came in we both said in unison "Rough Night?" Both of us burst into fits of laughter at how similar we both were.

"You don't know the half of it bro, that girl is brutal!" Cisco calmed down just a little bit as I sat down next to him, staring at the wall as we hadn't set up a TV, or half our furniture, just a sofa, coffee table and our beds.

"I guess you had fun with Alex then?" It must have looked comical really, two guys sitting in the exact same position with peas on their crotch and grins on their faces'

"Dude, she was really rough, it may have been because we were both drunk, it felt great at the time but afterwards it felt like I had been hit by a supersonic punch!" He may have been in a lot of pain but his grin never left his face.

"So do you think there is anything there then?" The question seemed to have taken Cisco by surprise as he pondered for a while.

"I don't know, I think she isn't looking for anything serious, I was just the closest piece of meat to use. But I am not complaining! I'm glad it was her who used me!" He nudged my shoulder as well as he could from across the sofa.

"What about you. You must have had a great night; the shy ones are always the wildest!" I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"And how would you know?" He just shrugged the question off.

"I read it somewhere, anyway don't change the subject!" He punched my arm to get me to pay attention.

"It's not what you and Alex were up to. We just sat, ate some ice cream, watched some TV, made out a little. And then we fell asleep on the sofa, completely innocent, I swear!" He gave me a very scrutinise look.

"So you say you had a babe like Kara in your arms all night and just slept?" Looking at him I saw Cisco's face but he never spoke like that.

"Dude, you are never drinking again. You're not yourself when you're hung-over!" Both men let out a chuckle.

"You would never know what alcohol does to the brain; you never get drunk, no matter how much vodka I put in your drinks!" The realisation of Drunk Cisco spiking me wasn't that shocking.

"Maybe you should sober up while I go get breakfast. Bacon and sweets sound good to you?" Standing up I made my way to the door, deciding the shirt I was wearing is good for another day.

"You know me so well! I will unpack some of the smaller things, maybe get some plates or something cleaned!" Cisco hopped up, leaving his peas with a wince.

"That reminds me, I need to go see Kara after we have most of our stuff unpacked." By the look on his face I could have told him that an asteroid was gonna hit the planet.

"You are leaving me on our first full day of rooming together for a girl, Barry? What has she got that I don't have?" Opening the door I left him with my parting words of wisdom

"She has a lot more than you Cisco, you would know, you tarnished our apartment with her sister last night!" The look on his face was well worth the death glare I was getting before his look of shell shock.

 **Kara POV**

After a few morning doughnuts with Alex I decided to get dressed for the rest of the day. Blue jeans with a slightly darker blue blouse coupled with my signature glasses and I was ready to stock our apartment with a little more food than doughnuts and peas.

"I am away out Alex, back soon!" A fait grumble came from the women passing the hall into the restroom, towel swung over her shoulder.

Exiting my apartment I could hear footsteps stomping down the stairs outside my door. Barry appeared barrelling down the stairs with his hands fixing his shirt.

"I remember that shirt!" He was obviously surprised when his head shot up and he let out a short Kar- before he went tumbling down the last couple of steps right into my arms before he could hit his head on the landing floor.

"Hey there clumsy!" His eyes adjusted as we both realised what position we were in, I caught him so that my arms were around his waist as he was almost horizontal with our faces inches apart, like two dancers finishing a routine.

"Woah, nice catch my own personal _Supergirl!"_ Pushing him upright was surprisingly easy for his tall stature. As punishment for his idiotic clumsiness I decided I wanted to tease him.

"Who said I was _your_ girl?" His face went bright red and normally I would apologise straight away but he almost cracked his skull.

"Well...No one... I just assumed because of last night..." I couldn't hold it any longer, I had to put his mind at ease, and he was doing that cute thing where he rubs the back of his neck when he is nervous.

"Barry, I am just kidding, of course I am your girl after last night. Anyway, I am on my way to the shop if you are coming as well?" I started off down the stair while Barry jumped down all the stairs, effectively beating me to the landing and stopping me.

"No, you're right, I shouldn't have assumed that. Kara, will you go on a date with me?" It's times like these that assure me that chivalry isn't dead.

"Yes, Barry, I would love to. Now can we get going? I am still really hungry!"

"Your wish is my command! Where were you planning to go?" We set off down the stairs of the dorms.

"I was just going to go get groceries then make some brunch Alex and myself. What about you? You seem to be walking fine now!" He skipped off the last couple of stairs to prove my point.

"Yes, all thanks to your peas. I was heading to get some breakfast for Cisco, he is still a little hung-over after last night, and how is Alex?" We opened the glass doors and stepped onto the College campus.

"She is fine, really she didn't even want to go out, and I feel a little guilty, but then I remind myself who she went home with!"

"She looked like she was having fun even before Cisco took her home. She was dancing and singing as well, just like you." That night may have been the best in my life but it was also very embarrassing, I always prefer to stay at home with a book hiding from the world, but Barry got me singing and dancing like the world was ending.

"Hey, you were crazier than me, how many tables did you jump on during your rendition of Uptown Girl?" He gave out a scoff as he nudged my shoulder.

"The people loved it; you can't blame me for giving them what they want!" Now it was my turn to scoff.

"Please, they only applauded you so that you would get off stage so I could come back on." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You were good, but I was better. Your version of Some Nights was close behind though." Walking through the streets of National City with Barry was definitely an experience, he would dance around the pavement and dash over roads without looking both ways, he was like a toddler exploring for the first time.

"The store is right around the corner, what are you going to get Cisco? An Omelette? French toast?" Barry picked up a basket as we entered the grocery store.

"Where are the jelly sweets? Those are his favourite!" I stopped in my tracks and looked Barry straight in the eye, when he gave no signs of his statement being a joke I smacked his arm a bit too forcefully.

"Barry! You are an adult; you have to eat proper food! Not sugary sweets for every meal!" With every sentence I slapped his arm a little bit harder.

"Hey! It's not my fault, Joe normally cooked for me, or we would get take away! I don't know how to cook anything fancy like omelettes!" He rubbed his arm vigorously as he tried to protect his arm from anymore of my onslaught.

"Give me that!" I swiped the basket from his hands and went on a rampage, ransacking the grocery store "I will make sure you eat properly, no boyfriend of mine will be running on sugar all day everyday! You drag Cisco downstairs to our apartment and I will cook you the healthiest meal you have ever had!" The basket in my hand was overflowing with groceries from eggs and broccoli to apples and bananas.

"Cisco doesn't really do healthy though. And just because the healthiest thing I have had in years is the vegetarian pizza doesn't mean I always run on sugar, sometimes it is special health bars!" Barry was trying his best to keep up with me as I strafed through the aisles picking up things like a whirlwind.

"It doesn't matter, you cannot argue this, your first meal at college will be a healthy one." Hiking the overflowing basket of groceries onto the checkout Barry obediently went to the bagging area and put the groceries in the bags.

 **Barry POV**

"Hey Cisco, I'm home!" I announced as I entered our apartment.

"Yaaay, where are my jelly worms? Daddy needs his fix!" Cisco came bounding out from the kitchen and pouted when he noticed the grocery bags in my arms.

"Those are not jelly sweets. Dude, you know I need my morning lollipop to function on any productive level!" He face planted into the sofa.

"Yeah about that, I have good news! Kara invited us over to her place for breakfast! Isn't that great?" Placing the bags on the kitchen counter I was surprised to find Cisco jumped up from the sofa and shaking my arms in a frenzy.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! ALEX WILL BE THERE! I CANT FACE HER YET" I grabbed Cisco's wrists and led him back to sit on the sofa.

"Cisco, it is just Alex, she won't shoot you. This is good maybe you could talk to her. Plus, do you really want our first meal at college to be unhealthy sweets?"

"You can't talk; the healthiest thing you have eaten since I met you was a vegetarian pizza that you went on to cover in cheese sauce and Doritos!" Cisco broke my grip.

"Good, then we agree to change our unhealthy lifestyle, get dressed; I said we would be there before the first omelette was ready so, you have ten minutes." Cisco got up and dragged his feet towards his room mumbling something about how any food must be better than none.

This would be my first proper meal with Kara, it may be awkward for Cisco and Alex to begin with but I needed to make this work, whatever way I can.

 **Hey guys and gals, sorry it has been so long, I had a sports coaching three day practice thing, it knackered me out that I once went to bed at five in the evening.**

 **Anyway it is over now and Summer Holidays starts in two days so I should be posting a lot more soon.**

 **Leave how you think Alex and Cisco should end up in the Reviews below, if not, PM me, I will answer.**

 **Also I want to know what stories you want me to post more of, be it this one, Catch Me If You Can or even Only By chance.**

 **Peace out for now and I will see you all again next time, BYE!**


	6. Dinner In The Stars Company

**Dinner In The Stars Company**

 **Hey guys and gals, I Summer is here, hope you are all having a good enough time because**

 **Schools out for summer!**

 **What time is it? Summer Time!**

 **I will stop now...**

 **Review and all that stuff, on with the chapter**

 **Kara POV**

"C'mon Alex! It will be fun! Plus, you get to see your new boyfriend as well!" Tying an apron around my waist I pleaded with Alex to help me cook, she was always the better cook.

"He is not my boyfriend." Alex deadpanned.

"Whatever. Don't make me make you Alex; you know what I will do." I prepared to use my ultimate weapon.

"Don't do it, I am going back to bed. We start tomorrow; I am not spending my last free day cooking for your boyfriend!" As she got up to leave I jumped in front of her way.

"Pwease Alex? You always know better than me!" I dropped my glasses to the bridge of my nose and made the best pouty face I could.

I could see her resolve crumble as she reached to my side and snatched up the second apron.

"You said you would never use that against me again, you got me into so much trouble when you made me steal the cookies from mom and dad!" She unpacked the groceries needed for the Danvers Omelette.

"Yeah but it was an emergency. Now, what do you need me to do?" Alex handed me four plates and four sets of utensils.

"Set these up, forks on the left remember, and get the groceries off of the island, we will need all the space for your guests." She emphasised the word _your_ like it was poison on her tongue.

"Yay! I can do that, you do all the cooking!" I put the plates down and packed all the groceries in the cupboards and fridge. I set the table for four people just as the doorbell rang.

"I got it, you keep cooking!" Alex shrugged her shoulders as she placed the omelettes on the plates, topping each off with a leaf of sage and another of thyme.

I swung the door open to the two men standing in the hallway.

Cisco was the closest to me so I gave him a hug and ushered him in, he was wearing brown jeans and a "Star Wars" t-shirt, his long black hair was brushed and tucked behind his ears.

Barry was behind him wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red and white checked shirt, his hands behind his back until I raised my arms for a hug. He took a large red box from behind his back and put it on the ground.

"Hey beautiful, nice apron! I brought some cola, I didn't know if you or Alex drank this but it is more for Cisco's benefit. He needs a lot of sugar and I didn't want him raiding your cupboards. But there is still enough for everyone!" He started to ramble and scratch the back of his neck like he does when he is nervous.

"Shut up and come here you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to a quick kiss that would have been a lot warmer if Alex didn't shout over at us.

"I could do with a drink, thanks!" We broke apart and made our way over to the island, Barry opened the box placing four drinks on the table and the box next to Cisco's feet.

"This looks great guys! Thanks for having us round; Cisco was beyond excited to eat something with leaves." Barry gave Cisco a nudge as he played with the thyme and sage on top of the omelette.

"The pleasure is ours, sit and eat! We don't want the food to get cold!" I pat the seat next to me that Barry gracefully sat in, not before scooting it a bit closer to me.

"What is in this?" Cisco asked with a weird look on his face before Barry butt in "... Because it smells delicious! Right Cisco?"Barry shifted in his chair and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers on top of my knee.

"There is mushroom, bacon, tomatoes, onion and a couple of pepper slices to give it that extra kick!" Alex stabbed into her masterpiece as she spoke of it like a mother would talk about her child.

"Oh, sorry. I am allergic to anything green so I guess I will just go..." Cisco started to get up until Alex took away the Thyme and Sage.

"There, literally nothing green went into making this meal, sit and eat, maybe then you will shut up." Alex took her fork to her mouth and ate in triumphant silence as Cisco sat back down and sliced into his breakfast.

"This is really great Alex! Where did you learn to cook like this?" I could see Barry was enjoying his meal but I could also see that he was trying to get on my sisters good side.

When she looked down at her food and mumbled something along the lines of _Kiss ass_ I knew she saw what he was doing too.

"I set the plates! I can't really cook but Alex didn't need my help anyway." Barry squeezed my hand as he cut his omelette with the side of his fork so he didn't have to let go of my hand and pick up a fork.

Eating breakfast with Barry next to me just felt right. I could imagine this exact moment sometime in the future, instead Alex and Cisco are replaced with kids...

 **Barry POV**

"Do you want help tidying all this up?" Everyone had just finished their Omelettes, it didn't take long, and Cisco was only on his third can of cola.

"Why don't you and Kara do the washing up? I am going back to bed." Alex looked over to Cisco as they both took their leave down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Kara asked innocently, oblivious to the glances that Cisco and Alex would direct at each other throughout the whole meal.

"Beats me. Let's just do these dishes, I wash you dry?" We picked up the plates and silverware and dropped them in the sink.

"So, how was that for a healthy meal?" Kara asked as she reached around me for the dish cloth.

"It was good; it doesn't hold a candle to a Big Belly burger though." The omelette was good, don't get me wrong. But there was too much veg and not enough bacon.

"Whatever. You don't need that much washing liquid Barry! There is going to be too many bubbles now!" She scolded me and swung the dish towel at me.

"I guess I should rid of some of these then." I scooped up a handful of bubbles and pressed them on top of Kara's head as she slunk down into herself.

"You did not just do that! It is on now!" She filled both her hands with bubbles and slapped them to my cheeks.

And so began our bubble war, scooping up as much bubbles as we could and throwing them at each other. Some bubbles got on Kara's head, some bubbles splashed my shirt, and most bubbles ended up making a pool at our feet.

I placed a handful of bubbles on my upper lip and chin to form a beard and as Kara was laughing at my Santa Beard I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her up to my height and kissed her, sharing the imprint of the Santa beard.

All thoughts of our bubble war went out of the window when I placed Kara on the island and started a heated make out session.

"Can you guys not even do dishes without defiling our counter top?" Alex walked towards the door with Cisco on her tail.

"Sorry, we got a little distracted." Neither of us moved except to pull our lips apart to talk.

Alex opened the door and both she and Cisco walked out without so much as another word.

"That was weird. What do you think that was about?" Kara asked me, pulling away an inch more.

"No idea. We can ask when they are back. Where were we?" I leaned in closer but stopped once my lips met Kara's index finger.

"We were doing dishes. No more bubble wars. Get those dishes done; I am going to get washed up!" She hopped off the island and into the bathroom.

 **Kara POV**

"Barry, are you there?" I called out from behind the bathroom door, my hair dripping water onto the tiled floor.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Just finished the cleaning up." Barry appeared in the hallway, drying his hands with the dishtowel.

"Can you grab me a towel? I left it on my bed, it that room there." I pointed at the room at the end of the hallway, wondering if I left anything incriminating out like underwear or the baby photos mom sent me.

"Okay, I promise I won't search through your drawers!" He ran through the hall, barely missing my arm as I tried to swat at him.

"Nice room! I love all the boxes everywhere! Are you going for that moved in but too lazy to unpack look?" He shouted through the house.

"Sorry I was too busy. This dork of a guy has been taking up most of my time, can you believe he almost fell down the stairs at the sight of me!" I shouted back through as he emerged from the room.

"What guy wouldn't trip over themselves at the sight of the prettiest girl on the planet?" He handed me the towel through the gap in the door.

"Very smooth Allen. Doesn't mean you can stay there as I run to my room. Go into the living room, make yourself comfortable.

"I wouldn't dream of peeping on a woman just out of the shower. Go put some clothes on and I will think about looking at you!" He walked through the hall with his hands over his eyes; he remarkably didn't walk into any walls.

Finishing washing up took a total of five minutes. When I found Barry he was sprawled across the floor.

"Barry, are you alright?" I poked his side with my foot.

"I'm alive." Barry groaned into the carpet.

"Then why are you on the floor?" I bent down at his side as he rolled onto his back.

"I just realised we have school tomorrow." Barry moaned like a child on the last day of summer holidays.

"It isn't school in that sense, it is College. It is for big people. What courses are you taking?" I lay my somewhat damp head on his chest as I lay down next to him.

"Forensic Science, I want to be a CSI when I am older. What about you?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"I am taking a journalism course. When is your first class? I have one all morning tomorrow." I propped myself up on my elbows looking down at him.

"I have one in the afternoon. How about this, come meet me outside the science building about four o'clock, when I am out we can go on that date I promised." He leaned up and kissed my nose, causing a blush in my stomach.

"That sounds great, for now though, I have to go pick up some last minute textbooks and notepads, you should go and get washed up back at your place, there are still a few suds in your hair." I ruffled his gelled hair.

"Hey, you can't just ruffle your hand through perfection!" He said as he jumped up from the floor.

"Whatever, just pick me up and get out, I will see you tomorrow." I put my hands out to him, which he took and yanked me to my feet and into his embrace. With one more make out session he left through the door.

 **Next Day**

 **Barry POV**

I love science and I love college already, but introductions to new people can get really boring. I had to wait for the teacher, Mr Jackson, to introduce himself to everyone at the door and then he told us all about his experiences and how he came to teaching.

"Hey neighbour." The guy next to me, whom I remembered as Trent, nudged me.

"Hey, Trent, right?" I talked to him while fixing my eyes on the teacher, I didn't want to get into trouble on the first day but Mr Jackson seemed to be oblivious to the class.

"Yeah, you are Barry Allen aren't you? I think I was at the bar that you sang at a couple nights ago." He referred to the night I first met Kara, it was carved into my mind as the best day of my life.

"Yeah, I was there with a few friends to celebrate before we started and wouldn't get to see each other as often as before." Trent nodded in acknowledgement.

"You were pretty good; I was there to celebrate with a few friends as well. Except we were celebrating a show choir win against another college. I wasn't a part of the singing because I am only auditioning for their club on Wednesday, I was learning from them. Say, are you going to sign up? The audition sheet is in the courtyard along with a lot of other clubs, you should consider it." The invitation caught me off guard.

"Thanks but I don't really want to join a glee club, I only sing amateur karaoke for a few laughs." I was telling the truth, I had no intention of joining a singing club; I was only debating joining the track team for a little extra credit.

"Well, class is almost over, our teacher took the whole lesson telling us about him, have a look at least, I wouldn't mind seeing you singing on stage again." Trent winked at me and I was grateful to the teacher as he loudly dismissed the class so I could get to my date with Kara.

"See you later Barry, think about my offer." I gave a quick nod and ran out the door making my way down the hallway and into the fresh air.

I patted down my signature checked shirt and slung my satchel over my shoulder before a pair of thin arms wrapped around my eyes and a gentle voice spoke from behind

"Guess who?" I broke into a smile at this cliché.

"Kara. Are you ready?" I asked as I peeled the hands off my eyes and turned around to be met with dark skin, red lips and dark brown eyes.

"A few days away from home and you have already forgotten about poor Iris?" My childhood friend cooed.

 **Kara POV**

Journalism class was really exciting, I jotted down as many notes as I could and tried to keep my mind off of Barry, his dark hair, kind eyes, sexy smile.

Thankfully, even though I was enjoying my new class, I got to go on my first date with Barry. Some may consider our first date the Karaoke but I don't, we were obviously attracted to each other but we weren't a couple.

Now I stand in a blue cardigan and black skinny jeans, it was casual but also looked really good.

Barry's class would be finishing shortly; I stood at a water fountain in front of Barry's exit. I counted the minutes it took for Barry to break through the doors of the science building.

Barry stood in his usual checked shirt and jeans, he carried his satchel as he smoothed down his clothes, even from the distance I could see that he was nervous.

Before he could look up to meet my eyes, an African American woman put her hands on his eyes. I made to move but I couldn't, it may be an evasion of privacy but I really wanted to see how he interacts with the beautiful girl.

Barry turned from me and hugged the girl after a few moments. They stood for a minute just talking until Barry took his phone out and rolled his fingers over the screen. When he put it back in his pocket my phone buzzed in my pocket.

 _Hey! Something's just came up; can I meet you at your place instead? I need to go back to my place for a couple minutes."_

Before I text back I look up to find Barry and the girl disappeared. I can't jump to conclusions, she could be anyone. Sister? No wrong ethnicity. Friend? No friendly hugs linger that long. An ex? Barry would have told me if an ex was coming to town. Lover that he is cheating on me with? Well...

 _I will be in my place. Come down when you are ready._

I walk back to my apartment, Barry said it would only take a couple minutes, maybe he just needs to dig the whole deep enough. No he isn't killing her. _He_ wouldn't do that.

Barry won't make me wait too long.

 _Ten Minutes_

Any second now he will knock on my door.

 _Twenty Minutes._

Should I have put more thought into my outfit?

 _Thirty Minutes_

What weapon should I use to kill him? Bludgeon? Blade? Gravity?

 _*Ding*_

Oh. Maybe I won't kill him. Maybe.

"Hey, really sorry I am late. It won't ever happen again. Two minutes just became thirty so fast!" He was on his knees with his hands clasped together when I opened the door.

"Just get up Allen, you better make this up to me, I didn't wait around for nothing!" I walked by him as the door closed.

I won't push him to talk about that girl he made me wait for, I don't want him to think that I am stalking him or that I am a crazy jealous girlfriend. Because I'm not, I think.

"Where are we going? It better not be a sleazy motel, I didn't peg you for that kinda guy." I walked down the stairs in front of him, making sure to put in a little sway in my hips and a hop in my step.

"Damn! That's my plans gone to hell! I guess we should just go back upstairs then. I had a big plan to blindfold you and put you over my shoulder or drag you!" He said in an exasperated but sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, why even bother with the motel? I have a bed of my own we could have for free!" I turned and gave him a wink which shut him up.

"Okay don't even joke about that cause I may take you up on the offer! Anyway, no I am not taking you to a motel, In fact it is the opposite, but that is the only hint you are getting about where we are going!" He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

We talked about classes for the whole walk which lasted twenty minutes. When I tried to bring up the disturbance that made him change plans he just shrugged and apologised again.

"Here we are mi lady!" He bowed in the middle of the street and gestured to the brightly lit building in the middle of the block.

In bright lights it read "Star restaurant.

"I've never been to this place before."I said as we walked into the door to be met by a familiar face.

"Hey guys. Fancy seeing you here, we were expecting you half an hour ago Barry!" Caitlin jabbed at Barry

"You know I am always late, I bet you prolonged my booking just in case, didn't you?" Barry checked over the top of her bookings notepad.

"Barry! Just because I prepare for you to be late doesn't mean you should be!" She said as she guided us to a table in the corner by the window.

"Hey Caitlin, I didn't know you work here!" I butted in to change the subject.

"Yeah, I have to pay the bills somehow, Ronnie works here too, but he is in the kitchen cooking up that storm of fire you see over there!" She pointed to the far wall and just as she said, fire was spewing everywhere in a controlled manner.

"Wow, he isn't scared about how much fire there is?" I could see Ronnie, smiling away as he cooked but there was an older man with grey hair behind him seemingly yelling at him in whispered tones.

"Nope, he relishes the danger, the man behind him though, Martin, he is always warning him that one day his antics could hurt someone. Anyway, here are your menus, I will be back soon if you want to order drinks or you are ready for your meal." And with that she left us with two menus.

"I met most of my friends in this place, It is very special, we all of memories here." Barry said with a nostalgic look on his face as he looked around the restaurant.

"Well, let's make some memories of us here too." I gave him a small peck on the lips and went back to looking through the menu.

"How did you manage to keep our reservation here for a half hour later? Wouldn't rules say otherwise? And Caitlin is a very by the rules person, she could get in a lot of trouble from the boss." Barry let out a little chuckle.

"Nah, I wouldn't give her in any trouble." I looked back up at him as he casually looked through the menu.

"You are the boss of this place? Good joke!" I laughed loud enough for the other couples to turn to look at us.

"It's true. I kind of inherited this place from a family friend and my mentor, who went back to his own country but his plane crashed and in his will he left this place to me." He finished as Caitlin came over with a small notepad and pen.

"Caitlin, Barry says he owns this place. Please put his fantasies to rest." I begged Caitlin to make Barry see reason.

"Well, actually... our old boss, Harrison Wells died. He left the place to Barry because he knew he would be going through College and wanted him to have income and responsibility; it was his way of getting Barry to man up. Though he mostly leaves the running of this place to Martin, the guy I was talking about before." I was gobsmacked, Barry was so young and yet he owned this beautiful restaurant.

"I will have the Spaghetti Caitlin; can I get a coke too?" Barry closed his menu as Caitlin wrote down his order then both looked at me expectantly.

"I will have the same thanks." I handed my menu to Caitlin who was off in a rush.

"I don't like to brag about this place, half the time I forget I own it. You look beautiful by the way; I was too busy grovelling to see that at first." Barry held my hand and I tensed at his touch.

The reason he was grovelling, that girl, Barry made no attempt to tell me about her, like she was a big secret.

"What's up? You seem a little tense." Barry put away his jokey attitude in exchange for a serious tone.

"It's probably nothing." I smiled at him hoping he would drop it.

"Tell me, if it's probably nothing then it can't be that bad." His smile came back onto his face.

"It's just, I saw you. In front of the science building. With that girl. She was the reason you were late and you haven't even tried to explain why, like you didn't want me to know about her." He looked confused for a second until he had an epiphany.

"You mean Iris? The girl hugging me outside that building was my sister! I wasn't cheating on you. She moved up here with her boyfriend Eddie! He is training in the academy to be a cop and Iris was just giving me a surprise hello! I may be an idiot but I'm not stupid enough to cheat on the greatest girl I have ever met!" He finished his spiel by adding a faint chuckle.

"But you two look nothing alike. You share no facial features whatsoever!" This was confusing, until I realised he was like me.

"I was adopted after my parents got into a fatal accident, Joe took me in and that was his daughter Iris." Fostered, why didn't it dawn on me?

"I am so sorry, you bring me to this amazing place that you own, then I basically accuse you of cheating, I am so stupid I should have thought about being adopted!"Caitlin walked over to the table with a platter with two cokes on it.

"Hey guys, Ronnie insisted on doing your food himself so expect nothing but perfection, if not I will kick his butt!" Caitlin left the two drinks on the table and scurried off to wait on other tables.

"Ronnie is a great cook. His food is to die for." Barry took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Caitlin and Ronnie make a great couple. How did they meet?" Barry mocked hurt.

"You're on a date and you're asking about another couple? Nah, I'm joking. They are great together; they met here, when this place was still owned by Wells. I heard Ronnie is gonna propose soon, if Caitlin asks, Cisco told you. He is the group scapegoat!" Our conversation went on through the night about friends, new and old. It was still early, only about eight when we had finished our meal.

 **Barry POV**

"And how was that for a first date?" Kara and I were now walking through a park close by my restaurant.

"I would say it's in the top five. Maybe ten." Kara shrugged.

"Woah, I don't even want to know what the other dates were." We sat on a bench as we laughed at our own banter.

"No, this was the best. To be fair though it is easy to beat because this is my third date ever." Kara nestled into my side, the night was starting to get chilly but neither of us wanted to leave.

"Really? How come you haven't been on many dates? No one catching your eye?" She seemed to tense a little bit but still replied.

"Do you really want to know about my past love life?" When I didn't reply she went on.

"That's what I thought, it is getting late and I have a class tomorrow, I need to get up early to see if there are any clubs I want to join. Will you be doing anything extra?" She hopped up from the bench and began to stroll down the parks path.

"Well I will be joining the any running or track clubs; I won almost all the races in my high school. What about you?" I held her warm hand as the only source of heat in the brisk night.

"Well my friend Whinn talked about the schools Glee club before we came here, it seemed like fun." The mention of the Glee club triggered the memory of Trent in my class.

"The guy that sits next to me saw our group singing at that bar we went to, he said that I should join but I was always more for casual singing, not full competitions. You should join though." We reached the campus; it was only a couple of minutes before we would be at Kara's door.

"I had a great time tonight Barry, thanks for bringing me to the restaurant and setting my mind at ease about Iris. I'm sorry I was ever just a little bit jealous." Kara hugged me as we reached her door.

"It's okay; I should have told you about Iris way before we got to the restaurant. I would say this is the best first date I have ever been on." Kara leaned up towards me.

"It's not over yet Allen." Our lips clashed in a rhythmic motion as we made out in the middle of the hallway before a 'click' broke us apart.

"Yeah, it is over now, get in here." Alex had opened the door and pulled Kara in by the wrist, leaving me standing there with empty arms and a confused look on my face.

"G'night Barry!" Was the last thing I heard as a gust of wind hit my face as the door was slammed shut.

"Hi Alex, how was your night. I had a great time with Kara, I have come to drop her off, you didn't need to stay up for us." I grumbled sarcastically as I scaled the stairs to my own apartment.

If the rest of the year will be as great as the first day I would replay college for the rest of my life.

 **Hey guys and gals, sorry for the late update, I was having trouble writing the last part of this story for some reason but I have also been travelling a lot so I didn't have a ton of time to write like I thought I did.**

 **Oh and fair warning, this story will be very Glee, I did not intend on it happening but I have a ton of songs written down for special occasions... Fair Warning.**

 **Review and let me know your thoughts. Also let me know what story you want updated next.**


	7. Auditions

**Auditions**

 **Hey guys and gals, didn't expect another update so soon did you?**

 **Review and tell me what you are thinking, I need all the feedback I can get**

 **Barry POV**

"So are you still joining Glee club?" I had just signed my name onto the track team that will be meeting the next day for try outs, my nerves were wrecked, I had been good in my high school but this is College, there would be new competition that may be better.

"Yeah, it seems like fun. You know, you could join two clubs." Kara waved her pen in front of my face with her pleading eyes.

"Nice try but I already know that some of my practices clash with the Glee club schedule." It was true, at least two out of the five times the track team would meet would coincide with the Glee clubs meeting.

"Whatever, do you want me to come to your try outs and cheer you on?" She wrote her name down on the board, there were surprisingly a lot of names down already.

"You can come if you want; it will only be me running a couple of laps around the track. Do you want me to come to your Glee audition?" We held hands as we walked back to our dorm, both of our classes were finished for the day and I had to spend a little time with Iris for catch up reasons.

"Actually I was counting on it, my friend Whinn who is also trying out with his girlfriend, said we will need to perform in front of the whole group of people auditioning as well as two people already in the group. I was hoping we could do a duet together." She saw that I was hesitant but she used her puppy dog eyes and jutted her bottom lip out at me.

"You need to stop that; I will do the duet but only for you. If any of your friends ask me to help I will be against it." We talked about the duet, time, location and song choice. I had to get from my track try outs at 1 to the auditorium at 3, the try outs could take a while, I could be cutting it close.

"Anyway, have fun with Iris for a while; I will be here when you get back." Kara kissed my cheek goodbye and vanished into her apartment.

I hadn't talked to Alex since she pulled Kara away from me last night, Cisco wasn't in the apartment last night but he left a note on the fridge for me telling me he had to spend the day with his class mate, Hartley.

Iris had invited me out for a Big Belly Burger and catch up so there was no way I could say no to her. She was my best friend and childhood crush so I never wanted to but I could be up at the track practicing right now, or with Kara making out. Now that I weigh my options I think I am starting to get a cold, maybe I should cancel.

*Ding Dong*

Never mind, let's just get this over with and get back to Kara.

 **At Big Belly Burger**

"So when am I going to meet this girl that has you so whipped?" Iris quipped at me while I checked my wristwatch for the fifth time that minute.

"What do you mean?" Iris rolled her eyes at me as she took one of my chips.

"You haven't stopped looking at your watch since we got here, you haven't touched your favourite meal and when I surprised you yesterday you called me Kara. There's obviously a girl in your life and you are in love!" Iris was getting giddy in her seat.

"Whoa whoa whoa, there's a leap from having a girl to being in love." I realised after the sentence that I hadn't exactly denied being in love.

"Sure, when do I get to meet her? I have always needed more girl friends, the academy keeps Eddie busy, I could use more friends, what's Caitlin been up to?" It amazes me how off topic Iris can get sometimes.

"Well you probably won't meet her anytime soon as she thought I was cheating on her when you showed up in front of my science building. Plus, I have track team try outs and she needs me to help her audition for her Glee song, she wants us to do a duet." The thought of doing a duet with her in front of people was kind of scaring me more than my Track try out.

"Really? You are joining another glee club? Like that place in Ohio?" I grabbed both of her hands out of the air and stared her straight in the eyes.

"We will not talk about that place, I never wanted to stay with my cousins, and you know Joe made me. That is the end of that, no one needs to know, especially Kara!" Iris nodded in acceptance and that was the end of that topic as she babbled on about other topics.

 **Back at the Dorm**

Finally I managed to convince Iris to leave, I love her to bits, she is like my sister, but I wanted to spend my soon to be limited time with Kara. I cut our chat a little shorter than I told Kara but showing up early should be fine too

I knock on her door, choosing that the better option than to barge in unannounced. I heard whispered hushes inside before the door opened to reveal a tall dark haired man without a shirt and abs that told me he worked out way more than I do.

"Hi, can I help you?" He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Hi, I'm here to speak to Kara." He shrugged a little and let me in.

"She was just in the shower; she's just getting changed now." We sat on the sofa, an awkward silence falling over us.

"So, not to be rude, but who are you?" I wouldn't say I was being aggressive right now, maybe more passive aggressive. He still picked up on it though as he tensed his large biceps sending ripples through his muscles.

"I'm Kara's-" Kara came burst out the hallway in sweats and a tank top.

" Barry! You're back early!" She spread her arms to hug me, I don't know what came over me but in that moment I felt an animistic need to claim my territory.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a large and long kiss slightly dipping her, she swatted at me slightly at the beginning but soon embraced the long kiss.

Behind us the man clears his throat so we break apart, my arm still around her waist. The man had now put a dark black shirt on, his biceps still visible through the thin material.

"Barry this is Clark Kent, Clark this is Barry Allen." We shook hands tightly, I could say it was a man's handshake but normally a man's handshake doesn't break my hand, I didn't let the weakness show though.

"Clark, Barry is my boyfriend. Barry, Clark is my cousin; he was visiting from metropolis and had to take a lie down from the flight." Kara explained for my benefit, only now did I notice the pillow and blankets placed at the side of the sofa.

"Oh, okay. Quite a handshake you have there." I knew I came off a little aggressive and I can see Kara is waiting for his approval; I wanted to smooth over my first impression.

"Yeah, you need to get use to shaking hands with men if you want to make a good impression. Anyway what do you do?" I could sense that this was my interview to see if I was suitable for Kara.

"Clark why don't we sit down for now? It isn't long before you need to get back to see Lois at the hotel right?" Kara tried to defuse the obvious tension while rubbing her hair down to get it dry.

"You can go back and dry your hair Kara; I only want to talk to Barry here." Kara tip toed away looking back with an assuring look as she left.

"Okay, let's get one thing clear, my cousin looks to me as a father figure, her other ones aren't around much but I am. So, Barry, what are your intentions with Kara?" I could have rolled my eyes about how cheesy this feels but I was more taken aback for the lack of father figures.

"Well, I want to make her smile, from the moment I saw her smile I was addicted, I wanted to be around her more and see her smile all day long. I just want to be the one that makes her happy." Clark sat on the armchair as I stood like a moron.

"What do you plan to do when you graduate?"

"Go to University, get a job as a CSI, manage the restaurant my mentor left me for stable income to pay off any debts I may have." I think I aced that question, it shows I have plans and ambitions as well as the money to provide for Kara and stay out of debt.

"Are you getting involved in any extra circular activities?" Aha, perfect time I can show that I am athletic and caring.

"I am trying out for the track team and helping Kara get into the Glee club tomorrow, we are going to do a duet." Aced again.

"So you can run away from bullies while singing the periodic table?" Ouch, that hurt.

"I am back, hope you guys are getting along well. How is Lois, Clark?" Kara came into the room and immediately brightened it up with her smile, the tension was lifted immediately.

"Actually Kara, she is very pregnant so I should get back to wait on her every whim and need." Clark picked up his things and went to the door while bidding his fair wells to Kara.

"Whoa, your cousin is intense. I thought I was just interviewed by Judge Judy." Kara turned back to face me with a playful smile on her lips.

"Yeah, he can be hard on anyone I hang around with. But how about we go back to that kiss, the timing was all wrong but that may have been the best kiss we ever had." She crawled over to me while biting her lip.

"You need to stop biting your lip. It makes me crazy." I leaned into her so our breath mingled but our lips ghosted over each other.

"Why don't you make me stop?" Was the only whispered incentive that I needed before our hottest make out session started.

 **Kara POV**

 **Outside the Auditorium.**

"C'mon, hurry up! I am not being late because of you!" I was now waiting on Barry to get his hair combed into his usual style.

"I just ran 5 laps of that track, I ran home and got changed into my old blazer thing you wanted me to wear, I cleaned up my sweat, and you won't give me half a minute to comb my hair?" Barry's tone was exasperated but I could tell he was teasing me from the smile on his lips.

"I am going in, are you going to disappoint me?" I used my puppy dog eyes that always get him to do what I want and he crumbled.

"Urgh, I swear we have to set rules for the use of that face, let's go!" He threw the doors of the auditorium open and let me enter first.

The crowd was massive, everyone was sitting on the red seats facing the stage, two people sat in the front with clipboards and pens while everyone behind them seemed to be crying or having a panic attack.

I spotted Whinn in the crowd and pulled Barry over to him.

"Hey Whinn, has your turn gone?" I didn't want to miss Whinns turn but I couldn't help but get sidetracked with Barry's lips, they were captivating.

"No, I am going up after that guy, Adam. You two are last though, since you are the only pair doing a duet. Hi I am Whinn by the way, good luck in your audition." He leaned past me to shake Barry's hand.

"Barry Allen, I'm not auditioning though, I am only here to support Kara. Are you not doing a duet with your girlfriend?" Barry was never very good with small talk with strangers but I could tell he was trying to be nice to Whinn because he is my friend.

"No, Siobhan's voice is too powerful for me to sing with, she was born for solos, I am more for adding a deep harmonising background." The man on stage got off and he scanned the crowd, his eyes looking at me a second longer than everyone else. The judges nodded their heads and wrote a short note on their clipboards

"That's my cue, wish me luck!" Whinn sprang from his seat as he was called.

He sang _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ but I wasn't paying as much attention as I wanted to, my nerves were kicking in, 1000x worse than the karaoke night, at least I had alcohol that time, now it is all me and Barry.

As Whinn made his way onstage he kissed his girlfriend who was already on her way up.

She stepped into the spotlight and in that moment I felt Barry's grasp on my hand tighten and he shuffled lower in his seat. I wanted to ask him about it but as Whinn sat back in his chair he talked about how it was and said I 'had' to listen to Siobhan's voice, it would be rude to talk to Barry during her performance.

She sang a version of _Loser Like Me_ To which the whole audience applauded her except Barry, I could sense that they had a past.

"Barry, do you know her? Is she an ex?" I wanted to be prepared for anything; it may not have been the best time to ask as we walked on the stage right past her.

"No, it's worse..." Was the only answer he could whisper before Siobhan spotted him.

"Sebby! It has been too long Sebastian!" She pulled him into a hug as he grumbled.

"You know that's not my name!" He whispered to me that he will explain later, now just sing.

The judges flipped through pages on their clipboard before talking loudly.

"Kara Danvers and Barry Allen?" I couldn't see anyone except the judges in the front row as the spotlights shone down on my eyes.

"Begin when the music starts." The judges didn't look like they were paying attention as one was sketching and the other was texting.

"Hey, look at me, not them. They don't matter, just give them something they can't ignore, right?" Barry seemed so confident, like he has been on stage in front of everyone before.

"Okay, let's do this!" Barry's confidence gave me reassurance and as the beat of _One Thing_ by _One Direction_ Started.

 _Barry Sings_

Kara Sings

 **Both Sing**

 _I've tried playing it cool_

 _But when I'm looking at you_

 _I can't ever be brave_

 _'Cause you make my heart race_

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

 _Something's gotta give now_

 _'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

 _That I need you here with me now_

 _'Cause you've got that one thing_

 **So get out, get out, get out of my head**

 **And fall into my arms instead**

 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

 **But I need that one thing**

 **And you've got that one thing**

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

 _Something's gotta give now_

 _'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

 _And I need you here with me now_

 _'Cause you've got that one thing_

 **So get out, get out, get out of my head**

 **And fall into my arms instead**

 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

 **But I need that one thing**

 **So get out, get out, get out of my mind**

 **And come on, come into my life**

 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

 **But I need that one thing**

 **And you've got that one thing**

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

 _Get out, get out, get out of my head_

 _And fall into my arms instead_

 **So get out, get out, get out of my head**

 **And fall into my arms instead**

 **I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

 **But I need that one thing**

 _So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_

 _And come on, come into my life_

 _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

 _But I need that one thing_

 _Yeah, you've got that one thing_

We ended with me with Barry's arms around my waist and my own around his neck. We were both breathless but it was worth it when we heard the whole auditorium burst with a standing ovation. The spotlights dim and I could see that the whole place had been packed while we were singing, and people were still standing at the door trying to look in, the most prominent figure being the head of the school in the middle of the crowd.

Barry leaned me down and kissed me in front of the whole auditorium but I didn't care for their wolf whistles or cat calls. We had done it and even the judges were standing and clapping.

"Barry, Kara, you are both in!" I don't think Barry realised what they said

"Here that Kara, you're in! That's great! I think they all loved you!" We walked off the stage as people funnelled out of the auditorium leaving the head standing at the door as the rest of the Glee left their seats and left.

"Barry, they said 'we' are in. I think you just auditioned for Glee club and got in!" Secretly, I had wanted this, I could have performed a solo, but now Barry has the choice to come to Glee as well.

"Hey guys that was great, I knew you had it in you Kara, random students passing by even came in to hear you guys. You should be proud, you got more applause than me and Siobhan combined!" Whinn was over the moon but I saw Siobhan staring daggers at us, me especially.

"Yeah Sebby, why have you got to show me up like that again? Is that something a cousin would do?"

"I told you, my name is Barry, after you spread that rumour my name was Sebastian I just went with it, now, you can call me Barry." I cannot wait to hear this full story.

"Okay, it was great to see you guys but I really need to talk to Barry. See you guys later!" We ran up the stairs on the way out hand in hand, matching smiles on our lips.

"Okay, you have explaining to do _Sebby."_ I taunted as we sat on the base of the water fountain outside the building.

"Please don't call me that. Okay, I will tell you my darkest secret. When I was younger I was bullied to the point that I was getting broken bones or black eyes. My mum and dads friend Joe, is a police detective. He said that the bullying wouldn't stop so they decided to send me away to live with my aunt and uncle to finish a couple of school years in Ohio, that's where I met my cousin, Siobhan. Siobhan went around saying that I was her brother called Sebastian Smythe. I went along with it because she was popular and the rumour spread like wildfire, it was easier to just deal with it." So Barry was related to her? They may be cousins but they were still complete opposites.

"And why was she mad when you 'showed' her up again'?" Barry covered his face and mumbled something.

"I am sorry; I don't have super hearing, could you talk a bit louder?" Barry shot up looking straight and began his confession.

"When I was staying with the Smythes and going to the fancy prep school I joined a show choir called the Warblers. It was an all males group and Siobhan couldn't join but she tried out anyway and I went right after her. She thinks they picked me because I was better because she can't handle that they had gender restrictions. I ended up being their captain for a while and doing things I really regret, it was all an act that I invested too much into. Could you believe they thought I was gay? I acted a little too well and got caught up." Barry finished by looking at me as I tried to suppress a laugh.

"I just told you my biggest secret and you are laughing?" Barry chuckled and that's when I lost my battle and e3xploded into uncontrollable laughter.

"They thought you were gay? Actually, I can see it. Too much hair gel can do that to you!" I don't mean to laugh at his big breakthrough but that isn't something that should be ashamed of.

"Whatever, it's not like they can say I am gay now, I have the best girlfriend on the planet." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do about the Glee club? Everyone thinks you actually auditioned but you have the Track team already." The campus was still bright and students were mulling around but to me it was just Barry and I in our bubble.

"I am sure I can miss a couple of track meets, maybe a glee meet every so often. They only overlap schedules twice a week. One time I will go to the track, second I will go to glee." He was right. Glee would meet Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. The track team meets Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.

"Are you sure you can hope between the two? I don't want you to give up the track team just to be with me in Glee." I would feel really bad if the only reason he wants to hop between the two was for me.

"Yeah, it was really fun to sing on stage with you. I forgot how fun performing was. It wouldn't hurt to spend a couple extra hours with you." I spotted Whinn coming toward us with Siobhan and two men I didn't recognise.

"Hey Kara, Barry. I want you to meet James and Adam; they will be in the glee club as well." I recognised the one Whinn called Adam as the guy staring at me when he was exiting the stage. Barry shook both their hands but Adam kept taking glances at me during their conversation.

"My name is Barry Allen, this is Kara Danvers. My girlfriend." I feel that the last comment was made for Adams benefit as it snapped him to look at Barry straight in the eye.

"Adam Foster. Looking forward to working with you both."


	8. Believing

**Believing**

 **Hey guys and gals, so far I have kept up with the update per day but I will leave Catch Me If You Can for last since you are all itching for the resolution to that fight and I am an evil human being not giving you the finish right away.**

 **Barry POV**

That Adam guy was giving me a bad feeling. When Whinn was introducing us his eyes were wandering a bit too much over Kara. James eyes wandered as well but at least he had the decency to stop when I told them she was my girlfriend.

"Hey Barry, you listening?" Kara waved her hand across my line of sight.

"Yeah of course! I always listen to you." Kara and I were sitting in my apartment after the day of auditions and new meetings and even with my cousin Siobhan.

"What did I say then?" We were going over assignments our teachers gave us, simple researching stuff, nothing too important.

"You said you were hungry and we should get food?" I knew it was a long shot but I was heard her stomach grumble at the mention of food.

"Lucky guess... What's on your mind anyway?" Kara shut her textbook with a thud and joined me on the sofa from her spot on the floor.

"Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." It wasn't a lie, but I wasn't going to but in to the people Kara calls friends.

"Uh hu. It's getting late, midnight snack?" Kara hopped and skipped her way toward the kitchen as I checked my phone.

"It is only ten, you are two hours early." Kara emerged from the kitchen with a large box of sweets.

"You do not want to touch those Kara! That is Cisco's secret stash; he protects them with his life." Kara just shrugged and picked out a lollipop.

"If he spends the night downstairs with my sister I eat his sweets. Seems like a fair trade." She threw me another lollipop and I couldn't deny her logic, so I joined her by raiding his sweets.

"Looking forward to glee tomorrow? I heard that they have quite a few divas." I stated while sucking on the raspberry flavoured treat.

"Yeah, but it's our first time there, they should cut us some slack, right?" I chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah right, we just need to assert ourselves with a big statement. Show them that we belong there." I know how show choirs work; you get stuck in the back harmonising unless you show them why you should be in the front.

"Tomorrow should be great. Meet you at the auditorium just before it starts?" Kara cuddled closer to me and let out a large yawn.

"Right there misses; you need to get some sleep, big day tomorrow." I picked her up bridal style and brought her to my bed to sleep, when she was down and under the covers I went to make a spot on the sofa for myself.

"Barry! Stay, it's cold tonight." Kara whined sitting up in the bed.

"Okay, but just sleeping, you seem a bit delirious." I shimmied under the covers and pulled her closer so her head was resting on my chest.

"Goodnight beautiful." I kissed the top of her head as she started to snore lightly.

 **Outside the auditorium**

 **Kara POV**

"Where are you Barry. Don't be late today" I spotted a guy running down the hall that had to be Barry as he darted in and out of the students.

"I'm here! On time! I am not late for once!" Barry stopped in front of me as he huffed and puffed.

"Actually you are a minute late, nice try though." I ruffled his recently styled hair as I could feel the wet gel still setting.

"Don't touch the hair, and I would've been on time if you woke me up when you snuck out this morning." I woke up in Barry's strong arms this morning and I didn't want to disturb him as he looked so angelic.

"Sorry if you are too lazy, my alarm went off and everything, you just refused to get up. We are late, get in there." I pushed him through the double doors where the glee club met, the crowd was thinned a lot since the auditions. There were only about two rows worth of people here rather than the packed crowd before.

"Ah, the late comers. There are always bound to be a few. Come in and take a seat, we haven't gotten far." The man sitting on the stage gestured to the crowd whose eyes all turned to us.

The rows weren't filled but the groups were spread so that the only available seats were in the third aisle where no one was sitting.

"Anyway, as I was saying, my name is Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue for short. The whole point of this Glee club is for fun. Yes we will be going to competitions and trying to improve our singing but first and foremost we want to build a sense of family and community, were no one is ashamed of their feelings and talk openly through song. Any questions?" Most people whispered among themselves except Barry, who raised his hand.

"Go ahead Mr..." Mr Schue prompted.

"Allen, Barry Allen, I just wanted to ask when are we next performing?" The class snickered at his question.

"Well Barry, we need to make sure that we are at competition standard. I heard you made quite the impression on Finn and Artie but we can't rush anything, I like the enthusiasm though." Mr. Schue jumped up from his sitting position as some members from the group ran up on stage.

"And some of the members last year wanted to welcome you all with a little song to show you just what we all expect of you." The beat of _Don't Stop Believing_ by _Journey_ Started to play as five boys and girls in matching red shirts and jeans took their places.

A large man with broad shoulders and short dark hair came to the head of the group.

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Livin' in a lonely world_

 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

A small girl with long dark hair and a strong voice came to stand next to him

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

You could tell by the way the boy and girl sang together that they were a couple, I wondered if that's how Barry and I look

 _A singer in a smokey room_

 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

The group looked completely at ease on stage, they must be really good friends that have sang this many times before.

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searchin' in the night_

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Livin' just to find emotion_

 _Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 _Workin' hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

 _Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

 _Some will win, some will lose_

 _Some are born to sing the blues_

 _And now the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searchin' in the night_

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Livin' just to find emotion_

 _Hidin' somewhere in the night_

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Don't stop believin'_

 _Hold on to that feelin'_

 _Streetlight, people_

 _Don't stop!_

Everyone erupted in applause at the groups' talent as they took a bow and let Mr Schue take his place on stage.

"That is what I want from everyone here. Not the singing abilities but the chemistry between them. Once you can sing like that, we will go to competitions. For now though I want you to get together and talk amongst yourself, over the next week I want you guys to get to know each other by this time next week." The students in red started murmuring in their own group on stage as the students in the seats shuffled around.

"If I wanted to make friends I would have gone to the night out with the track team." Barry whispered to me as I spotted one of my classmates making their way through the crowd towards us, she wore a bright red and yellow skin tight suit that covered basically none of her legs apart from the skirt.

"Hi! I'm Kitty! Kitty Wilde." The small blonde woman announced just as Barry recoiled from his joke about making friends.

"I know who you are Kitty, we are in the same class!" Kitty glanced at me but had her eyes firmly planted on Barry and his body.

"Hi Kara, I didn't notice you there. I was actually talking to your handsome gentleman friend here." She giggled and thrust her hand out for Barry to take.

"Hi Kitty. I'm Barry, Barry Allen. What brings you here?" Barry shook her hand as Kitty elegantly sat down next to him a bit too close.

"Well I am here on a cheerleader scholarship but I am also taking Journalism and thought that this Glee club could be a little fun and a way to meet new people." Kitty's eyes never left Barry's body but racked over him from head to toe.

Was Barry really not seeing this? Kitty is eyeing him like a piece of meat that she can just take for herself; did she seriously not know that Barry was taken? By me?!

"So can you just sing like a god or have you got other talents too?" Kitty wasn't even trying to be subtle while flirting.

"Well I am in the track team and I am also majoring in forensic science." Other people seemed to be deep in their conversations, the performers had left the stage, I saw Adam looking at me in quick glances, I wondered if I should talk to him but before I could decide he made his way toward me with James, Whinn and Siobhan.

"Whoa, athletic talented and smart? What aren't you good at?" _Spotting someone blatantly flirting with them_ I thought in my head.

"Barry, here comes your cousin." That snapped him out of his conversation as his head whirled round to spot his cousin.

"Siobhan! So you did get in this time, so you can't blame me for last time." Barry got up to greet his cousin until she pushed him back down.

"Whatever Allen, I got in because I am better than you. Whinn wanted me to invite you and your girlfriend to join us tonight. We are going out to dinner so we can get this stupid 'get to know each other' thing over and done with. You don't need to come but I had to ask since your girlfriend is one of Whinns good friend." Siobhan looked to Whinn who seemed very proud of her half invite, half insult. Adam and James seemed to be paying more attention to me than the conversation.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Maybe we can get over this insult phase. Whinn if you text Kara the details we can meet you there. Kara and I have to go talk to Mr Schue now. See you later guys." Barry pulled me away from the expanding group as they took our seats next to Kitty.

"What's up Barry? You kinda ran out of there with me in tow without giving me the heads up." Barry stopped a couple seats away from Mr Schue who was talking and laughing with a cute woman with long red hair.

"I didn't really need to talk to Mr Schue, I just think it was getting a bit crowded." Barry was never really uncomfortable in a large group so after a critical gaze he folded and began to tell me the truth.

"Fine, I didn't like the way Adam was looking at you. It may seem petty but I don't trust him." Barry looked down at his feet. Was he honestly scared of Adam? After all that with Kitty?

"So why did you agree to dinner with them?" Barry shrugged his shoulders and looked back up at me.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to take away your chance to go out with friends. It has been awhile since you spent time with anyone except me. I haven't even seen Cisco or Alex around as much lately. We can call and cancel anyway, we don't need to. We could just stay home and..." Barry trailed off as Mr Schue walked up to us.

"Hey guys. I hope you two are getting on with what I asked." He said in a serious tone.

"Uh, wha... Actually yes. We are going out with people tonight to get to know them in a more neutral environment." Barry said in a business like tone after he got over his word vomit.

"Relax Mr Allen. I'm not that strict. You can talk to your girlfriend if you need to. You two are a great duet couple, if you two keep going this strong then you might be getting a lot of time up front." Mr Schue patted Barry on the back and gave me a sweet smile before he walked away.

"Did he just guarantee that we will be doing solos and duets even though we only just joined?" I was blown away; I only joined for a bit of fun. Not for the spotlight.

"I guess he did. About the dinner again, we don't need to go if you don't want to." Barry looked around for any more interruptions but it looks like people were getting ready to leave for the day.

"No it is fine, we can go. But no running away when a guy looks at me." I was sorry for Barry that he felt worried but I loved the thought of him being worried because of me leaving him, however impossible that is.

"Okay. I need to go visit someone for a couple hours so if you text me where and when I will meet you there." Barry got up from the chair and offered me his hand for help up.

"Okay, going anywhere special?" I took his hand and our hands stayed together as we walked out of the auditorium behind everyone, waving to Mr Schue as we left.

"Not really, it is a bit out of town though but I will be back in two hours, three at the most." Barry checked his phone before he did a double take.

"Oh shi... I am already late, see you later!" He quickly pecked my cheek and ran out of the building but not without barging into a couple of people.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I watched my boyfriend flee the scene. My phone lit up with a text from Whinn about dinner tonight and I immediately started a text to Barry.

 _You will never guess where Siobhan picked to eat tonight!_

 **Outside the Restaurant**

 **Kara POV**

"Come on Barry! Not tonight." I pleaded to no one in particular as the clock on my phone struck 8pm.

I was standing outside of the restaurant that Siobhan picked tonight. As usual Barry was late, he said he would meet me here before 8, but I'm not worried, I would be worried if he turned up early.

"Hey there, waiting for lover boy?" I turned to see Adam walking toward me in a leather jacket with a form fitting black tee underneath, he wore a pair of black skinny jeans as well as a pair of red converse to complete his look.

"Yeah, Barry said he would be here by now but he is always late. Where's everyone else?" I couldn't see any of the other members of our little group behind him and it doesn't look like he walked.

"James and Whinn are looking for places to park with the others; I got out for a little fresh air before we are cooped up in this fancy place." Adam gestured to the restaurant and i could relate to his first impression as it was just like mine.

"Hey Kara? Where's Barry? Thought he would be ecstatic to try out the famous STAR restaurant." Whinn called as he turned the corner with Siobhan.

"He is just a little late, nothing to be worried about." I seem to be repeating that a lot.

"Oh this place looks amazing!" I knew that high pitched voice all too well, _Kitty_.

"Hey Kara. We invited a couple more people with us just as a heads up." James was arm in arm with a girl that looked pretty familiar and with Kitty walking beside him.

If anyone was trying a bit too hard it was Kitty, she wore a dress that showed off a little too much for my liking and was looking around the group for the missing member... _Barry._

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Lucy Lane." The brunette with short hair held her hand out to me and I shook it as my phone buzzed in my other hand. I swear I have seen her face before.

"That's Barry, says he is just around the corner." When I finished the sentence a black car sped around the corner and skidded to a stop next to us. Barry jumped out of the driver's side and approached the group. Barry wore the same clothes on since this morning except they were crumpled up a lot more.

"Sorry I am late, I was visiting a friend and I had to convince my dad to let me use his car." Barry came up to me and gave me a kiss while he took my hand.

"Shall we then?" Barry opened the door to his restaurant; of course, no one knew it was his place.

"Yeah but first you might want to move your car Allen, or else the restaurant will have it towed." Adam entered first as he remarked at Barry while the other six of us followed behind.

"I'm sure the owner won't mind my car being there for a while Foster." Barry had already told me that he didn't want to tell them that he owned the place; he wanted them to like them for him, not his restaurant.

"Mr Allen! Back again? I see you brought some friends!" The Maitre d gave Barry a slight bow from behind her podium.

"Hey Sarah, I think we have a booking under..." Barry turned to the group not knowing who booked their table.

"Foster. Adam Foster." Adam walked up to the podium to give his name and details of the booking.

"I'm sorry; you have a booking for six people, not eight. We don't have a table for that many people." The women behind the podium hung her head in shame as Barry looked at her.

"Come on Sarah, I know there is a table for ten. In the VIP room. No one has booked it, you can make an exception of the booking rule this time can't you?" Barry took the pen from her hands and wrote down the new information in her book.

"Okay then Mr Allen, anything for you. If you would please follow me." The Maitre d unveiled stairs that were hidden behind a red curtain and removed the velvet rope blocking the path.

"Again, Shall we?" Barry held out his arm for me to take as the rest of the group stood around in shock.

"How did you do that Barry?" Whinn asked as he tried to ignore Siobhan's complaints about Barry.

"Yeah, did you bribe her?" Adam joked a bit bitterly.

"Actually no. Good manners goes a long way." Barry simply stated as we scaled the stairs.

"Who knew that you were so well connected." Siobhan said as she and Whinn followed up the stairs after Barry and I.

"You are very resourceful Barry Allen." Lucy teased as she and James climbed the stairs next.

"Tonight is going to be very entertaining!" Kitty sing songed as she climbed the stairs with a grumbling Adam.

"Sorry Mr Allen but Ronnie and Caitlin aren't working today. We will get our second best chef on the job for you and your friends though." The maitre d unveiled a stunning second floor room with a large circular table that looked like it was meant to hold meetings with a small circle in the middle. A glass chandelier hung in the middle of the room as candles flickered in the corners sending a calming atmosphere across the room.

"Now I feel really under dressed!" Barry pulled out a chair for me that I thankfully took as he tucked me in.

"Not at all. You look beautiful! Sarah, can you bring something special out for my friends here?" Barry gave her a knowing wink as she exited the room and rolled out a cart with about twenty different wines on display.

"Barry!" Siobhan cried out as everyone took their seats.

"What? Everyone is at least twenty one here right?" Barry asked under Siobhan's sceptical eye.

"No! Well yes everyone is but I think this is a little much, we are just getting to know each other, we don't need the VIP treatment, and I doubt many of us could afford it." James clarified for Barry as he forgot again that they don't know he owns this place.

"I know the owner, he made me and anyone I bring an automatic VIP, plus these are the very special wines that aren't for sale here, so technically we don't pay for these." Barry said as the maitre d nodded before giving out the menus and pouring the finest wine.

"I will be back shortly for your orders, feel free to get up and look about the room. I think you guys will enjoy the view." Sarah winked at Barry before leaving down the stairs.

"Anyone else feel like a princess?" Lucy asked as she sipped her wine.

"Nothing else for my friends, come look at this!" Barry picked up his wine and ran to the large window that took up all of one of the four walls.

"I present to you, National City!" The view looked out over a couple small rooftops and a large park that was lit up with small streetlamps. The view stretched across multiple roofs and much of the city.

"This is amazing! I am sure this is too much, even for a friend of the owner." Whinn looked out over the view, holding Siobhan close at the hip.

"I am sure you guys will find out later but I told a little fib..." Barry began as he sat his wine glass down.

"Oh my god, you aren't a friend of the owner and we are actually trespassing here?!" Lucy guessed as she looked around as if security was coming to take her away.

"Don't be silly, he is the owner!" I sat back down as Barry was stared down by six confused sets of eyes.

"Tah dah?" Barry attempted to defuse the situation with his humour.

"I thought that the owner was a man in a wheelchair, Harry Wells or something?" Adam asked as he took his phone out to search through google.

"He _was_ the owner, and I did know him. He was a mentor for me since I was eleven, when he passed away he left me this place in his will. He wanted me to have responsibility and a way to pay for college." Barry picked up his wine and sat next to me giving me a small smile.

"Look guys." Adam held out his phone to show a Wikipedia page about the restaurant and a picture of Barry trying to cover his face from the press as it had the word _Owner_ underneath.

"I hated that picture. We were on the way to his funeral and they snapped that, it is one of the only picture of me on the internet." The confused silence was broken as Sarah came back up the stairs.

"Ready to order Mr Allen?" She asked as everyone took their seats again.

"I think we will need a couple more minutes, thanks Sarah." Everyone picked up their menus for the first time, taking occasional glances at Barry as if he would reveal that it was all a giant joke.

 **Barry POV**

After everyone finally got over my big reveal we had a very fun night. We shared stories and jokes throughout our meal and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I even saw Adam eyeing up Kitty in her dress instead of Kara.

"You look beautiful by the way." I whispered to Kara as the group listened to James aspirations about becoming a photographer.

"Why thank you. You are wearing the exact same outfit from hours ago!" Kara pointed out as I rolled up my crumpled sleeves.

"I didn't have time to go back home after my visit. I am pretty sure I broke all the traffic laws on the way here and I was still late." I joked before sipping the rich wine.

"Why didn't you take me up here for our first date?" I chocked a little at Kara's random question that came out of the blue.

"Well... Uh... It was our first date and I didn't want to scare you off with all of the luxury treatment right away, plus, this is a big table and it was just us." I would say that is a good enough reason, I want lying but I didn't want to tell her that I forgot about this whole floor.

"And are you not scared about scaring our friends off with this luxury?" Kara teased as she nudged me with her shoulder.

"Actually it was the plan. Not anymore though, I am having a great time and I am making new and surprising friends." I looked at Adam who I started to hate a little less as the night went on, I can't hate the guy because he sees the beauty in Kara that I myself see.

"That sounds great. I can say the same actually; some people here aren't who they appear to be." I spotted the quick glance Kara threw at Kitty and I was happy to see that Kitty wasn't eyeing me like a piece of meat anymore; she now had eyes for Adam.

"I have high hopes for this year Ms Danvers, it is going to be great fun and I can't wait to spend it with you." I raised my glass toward Kara as the rest of the group continued their own talks.

"Nor I you Mr Allen." Kara rose her own glass and clinked it with mine and drank.

I believe the future is going to be fun, I can definitely tell.

 **Hey guys and gals. Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages but my doctors-ordered-house-arrest has been lifted and I was enjoying the once in a lifetime Scottish sun.**

 **I know a lot of you probably wanted a conclusion to the** _ **Catch Me If You Can**_ **fight but I will make you all wait because I am more evil than Zoom, Black Flash, Reverse Flash and all the rogues combined!**

 **Trust me it is coming soon... but then again... So is Christmas ;)**


End file.
